A vida da Nova Geração
by BiaWeasley-Potter
Summary: Esta história segue a nova geração do clã Weasey-Potter durante um ano, em especial sobre suas relações românticas e familiares. (Sei que a sinopse tá uma meleca, mas a história não é tão ruim, prometo!)
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

A Grande Guerra Bruxa, assim como todas as grandes guerras Trouxas, mudou a vida de todos: pessoas morreram, foram presas, se tornaram heróis; legares foram destruídos e reconstruídos; tradições foram mudadas e criadas. Não houve ninguém em toda a comunidade bruxa (e até mesmo na trouxa) que não tenha sido afetada. Mas não estamos aqui para falar da Guerra, e sim do que houve com uma família que teve importante participação na derrota daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

A família Weasley sempre foi numerosa; Arthur e Molly tiveram sete filhos. Seu filho mais velho, Gui, se casou no ano anterior à Guerra, com uma francesa chamada Fleur Delacour. Eles se mudaram para uma casa adorável na praia, chamada Chalé das Conchas. No entanto, eram tempos difíceis, com a batalha se aproximando, e ninguém foi realmente feliz até que Harry Potter derrotou Lord Voldmort.

Infelizmente, o embate levou um dos gêmeos Weasley, Fred. E não só ele, mas também Remo Lupin e Ninphadora Tonks, grandes amigos da família, que deixaram um filho de poucos meses, Teddy, aos cuidados da Sr.ª Andrômeda Tonks. Entretanto, todos, mesmo com a dor da perda em seus corações, continuaram com suas vidas.

Carlinhos, o segundo Weasley, voltou para a Romênia, onde trabalhava com dragões, passando a vir à Inglaterra apenas nas férias. Isso chateou profundamente sua mãe, mas ela entendia que esse era o jeito dele seguir em frente. Já Percy, o terceiro, entrou em profunda depressão pela morte de Fred. Ele sentia que, por ter brigado com a família nos anos anteriores à Guerra, de algum modo a morte do irmão era culpa sua.

Não foi surpresa quando terminou seu relacionamento com Penélope Clearwater, namorada do colégio. Percy passou muitos meses se excluindo da família, até que conheceu Audrey Henkins, uma londrina dois anos mais nova que cursou os últimos três anos de escola na Drumstug. Quando a loirinha de aparência angelical começou a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia, foi como um raio de luz na vida do Weasley. Após pouco tempo ele anunciou o noivado, no mesmo dia em que Gui e Fleur revelaram: iriam ter um bebê.

No ano seguinte, em fevereiro, aconteceu o casamento. Logo depois, nasce à primeira neta Weasley: Victoire, chamada assim por ter nascido em dois de maio, exatamente dois anos após a vitória do bem na Grande Guerra. Essa coincidência ajudou a tristeza que aquele dia representava. Victoire era um amor; e, ao contrário do que se esperava, ela era loira como a mãe. Uma Weasley que não é ruiva, como pode?

O próximo ano foi tranqüilo. Teddy Lupin, que apesar de viver com a avó Andrômeda, passava metade do tempo com seu padrinho Harry Potter e, conseqüentemente, com os Weasley, logo se apegou a Victoire, assim como todos. Foi o ano em que Rony e Harry (ambos terminando o curso de aurores) foram morar juntos. Gina terminou o sétimo ano em Hogwarts e entrou para as Harpias de Holyhead e Hermione começou a consolidar sua carreira no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, e as duas também alugaram um apartamento para si.

Enquanto isso, Jorge Weasley iniciou um relacionamento com Angelina Johnson. Foi difícil no começo, pois ela havia sido namorada de Fred, mas os dois haviam se aproximado muito depois da Guerra, e o romance não surpreendeu ninguém. O apoio da família foi muito importante para Jorge. Casaram-se no ano seguinte, em abril.

O quinto ano após a Grande Guerra Bruxa começou com a chegada da primogênita de Jorge e Angelina: Roxanne, uma menina de pele cor de chocolate e cabelos e olhos castanhos como a mãe, nascida em três de janeiro. E então, apenas dois meses depois veio Molly II, a primeira filha de Percy, nomeada em homenagem à avó. E finalmente, em agosto receberam duas ótimas notícias: Neville Longbottom, um grande amigo da família, começaria a lecionar Herbologia em Hogwarts no próximo ano letivo e iria se casar, em apenas alguns meses, com a ex-colega de escola, Ana Abbott.

Em agosto do seguinte ano, Harry e Gina se casaram e a garota se mudou para o apartamento dele, levando Rony a morar no apartamento que ela dividia com Hermione, juntamente com a noiva. Durante a festa eles reencontraram Luna Lovegood - atualmente uma famosa Naturalista - que havia passado os últimos anos em viagens de exploração científica pelo mundo. Ela lhes apresentou seu noivo Rolf Scamander, neto do escritor Newt Scamander, e anunciou que voltaria para a Inglaterra e reabriria o Pasquim, a antiga revista de seu pai. É também nesse ano que Hermione realizou o sonho que a fez entrar para o Ministério: A aprovação de um conjunto de leis de melhoria das condições de trabalho dos elfos domésticos.

O ano que se seguiu foi agitado: logo em fevereiro foi o casamento de Luna e, em vinte e um de março, o nascimento de Dominique, a segunda filha de Gui e Fleur. Em seguida, Hermione foi promovida ao Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, quase ao mesmo tempo da chegada do primeiro neto homem dos Weasley: James Sirius Potter, que tinha os cabelos de Harry, mas os olhos de Gina. Apenas três meses depois, em agosto, veio Fred II, em uma homenagem de Jorge e Angelina ao gêmeo que morreu. E então, em dezembro, apenas um mês depois da formatura de Rony, ele e Hermione se casaram.

O próximo ano trouxe mais duas crianças: Rose Weasley, a mais velha de Rony e Hermione, que nasceu em dezoito de julho e Alvo Severo Potter, apenas dez dias depois. Ambas as famílias então se mudaram para casas vizinhas no vilarejo bruxo Mould-on-the-would, visando dar mais espaço às crianças.

No ano em que se completaram nove anos desde a Guerra, Rony largou o emprego de auror para ser sócio de Jorge na Gemialidades Weasley. Gui e Fleur tiveram seu terceiro filho, Louis, finalmente um menino em cinco de fevereiro. Em primeiro de agosto nasceram os filhos gêmeos de Luna, Lorcan e Lysander, seguidos diretamente por Lucy, a caçula de Percy e Audrey, dezenove dias depois.

Mas, finalmente, o crescimento da família Weasley chegou ao fim, com a gravidez de Hermione e de Gina, que deram à luz alguns meses após o aniversário de dez anos da Grande Guerra Bruxa, e com um intervalo de exatos quarenta e três dias, à Hugo e Lilly Luna, respectivamente. Gina se aposentou das Harpias de Holeyhead para escrever no Profeta Diário, e assim a família Weasley conseguiu certa estabilidade.

Até, é claro, seus filhos crescerem.


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

PARTE 1 – Onze anos depois da Guerra

Teddy Lupin passou a última semana de agosto na Toca, junto a seu padrinho, Harry, a família dele e todos os Weasley. A casa estava lotada, tão cheia que algumas pessoas armaram tendas mágicas no jardim. Harry e Gina pegaram o antigo quarto da mulher para eles e Lilly; Teddy, James e Alvo o quarto do tio Jorge; Tio Gui e tia Fleur, os segundos a chegar, pegaram o quarto que era dele, e seus três filhos ficaram com o velho quarto do tio Percy; e tio Carlinhos, prestes a voltar para a Romênia, ficou com o quarto de tio Rony.

Todos que vieram depois disso tiveram de ficar lá fora: Tio Jorge montou uma enorme tenda, cheia de brincadeiras, de onde nenhuma das crianças queria sair; e a tenta do tio Rony era cheia de feitiços de segurança, porque ele era muito super protetor com Rose e Hugo. Tio Percy morava a apenas alguns quilômetros da Toca, próximo o suficiente para dormir em casa e tomar café da manhã na casa dos pais. Assim como os Scamander, na verdade, e tia Luna levou Lorcan e Lysander para brinca com as outras crianças todos os dias.

Por mais que adorasse ficar com os Weasley, Teddy estava eufórico com a perspectiva de ir para Hogwarts em apenas alguns dias; seu cabelo ficava amarelo só de lembrar-se disso (uma das desvantagens de ser metamorfomago...). Ele sentiria falta de todos, é claro, principalmente do tio Harry, de James e de Victoire, mas desde que recebera a carta, a escola era só no que podia pensar.

No seu último dia na Toca, Teddy acordou tarde, quase na hora do almoço. Ele se arrumou e então desceu, passando pela cozinha (onde todas as suas tias ajudavam vó Molly com a comida) e pela enorme mesa no quintal (que todos os seus tios fingiam estar arrumando, quando na verdade apenas conversavam). Havia um grande cercado ali perto, forrado por um tapete e na sombra de uma tenda, repleto de brinquedos, onde estavam todas as crianças com três anos ou menos, em diferentes estágios de soneca.

Um pouco mais distante, no campo de Quadribol da Toca, Molly II estava sentada na sombra de uma árvore, lendo um livro. Quando ele parou a sua frente, a menina levantou vagarosamente os olhos cor de mel na sua direção; eram inacreditavelmente iguais aos de tia Audrey e de Lucy.

- Você viu Victoire?- O garoto perguntou. Porém, antes que ela pudesse responder, um vulto pequeno caiu ao seu lado, suavemente.

- Bom dia pra você também, Teddy. – Roxanne se endireitou.

- Roxy. De onde você saiu?- No entanto, não estava realmente surpreso; elas nunca estavam muito longe uma da outra.

- Eu escalei a árvore. - Respondeu ela, dando de ombros antes de ajeitar os cabelos castanhos em um rabo de cavalo. - Quer subir também? Molly prefere ler esse livro...

- Foi presente da tia Hermione. – Disse a ruiva. – É muito interessante.

- Bom... Na verdade, eu estava procurando a Vicky.

- Ah, eu a vi! – Roxanne soou exultante. – Está lá no lago. Dá pra vê-la de cima da árvore!

- Obrigado, Roxy. – Teddy começou a se afastar, mas não tinha dado nem dez passos antes de ouvir vozinhas lhe chamando e se virar.

Eram James, Fred e Dominique, correndo na sua direção ao máximo que suas perninhas de quatro anos permitiam. Formavam um grupo estranho, parecido e diferente ao mesmo tempo, mas com exatamente o mesmo brilho arteiro nos olhos. Ao se aproximarem, James falou rapidamente, antes que os outros tivessem a chance.

- Teddy... Você quer... Brincar com a gente?- Perguntou, sem fôlego.

- Depois, eu vou falar com Victoire agora.

- Mas Teddy, é seu ultimo dia aqui!- James exclamou, indignado.

- Uhh... – Dominique pôs as mãos na cintura. Seus sapatos e meias estavam repletos de lama, e seu cabelo tinha nós visíveis nas pontas; tia Fleur iria enfartar quando a visse. – Teddy e Vicky estão namorando! – Enquanto os três faziam sons de nojo, Teddy fez cara feia.

- Se ficarem dizendo isso, não brinco com vocês nem mais tarde! – Imediatamente eles se calaram. – Ótimo. Agora, voltem para a Toca. Após uma breve carranca, Fred gritou "Corrida!" e eles partiram de volta para a casa.

Finalmente, Teddy se dirigiu para o lago. Ele ficava na metade da distância entre a Toca e Rochedo, a casa do tio Percy. Na verdade, enquanto se aproximava, era possível ver a imensa montanha de pedra, e a casa do tio, tão próxima ao rochedo que parecia estar entalhada nela (era daí que vinha o nome). Não que fosse isso que ele olhava.

Victoire estava sentada na beira do lago. Ao contrário de sua irmã Dominique, suas roupas estavam impecáveis e seu longo cabelo loiro caía em ondas pelas costas. Seus olhos eram azuis como o céu acima da cabeça deles, sem nuvens. Teddy se sentou ao lado dela e a observou por um segundo, enquanto ela se mantinha olhando o lago. Por trás do seu ar eternamente requintado (até demais para uma menina de nove anos) ele pensou que ela parecia triste.

- Por que está aqui sozinha Vicky?

- Bom dia pra você também, Teddy. – ele se sentiu corar; a reprimenda soava pior vinda de Victoire do que de Roxanne.

- Bom dia. – Murmurou. Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, antes de responder.

- Com quem esperava que eu estivesse? Os bebês só fazem babar, Jimmy, Fred e Nikki são impossíveis e a Roxy e a Molly são _chatas._ – Sua vozinha suave soou aborrecida. – Você estava dormindo.

Teddy foi invadido por uma sensação familiar quando se tratava de Victoire: vontade de agradar. Ele nunca comentou sobre isso com ninguém, mas, às vezes, pelo modo como tio Harry o olhava quando o menino estava com ela, pensava que ele sabia. O que era engraçado, considerando que nem mesmo Teddy sabia de onde isso vinha.

- Bem, eu estou aqui. O que você quer fazer?

- Você está aqui _agora._ – Vicky corrigiu, virando-se para olhá-lo com os olhos brilhantes. – Mas em dois dias estará em Hogwarts, vai fazer novos amigos e se esquecer de mim!

Teddy piscou. Era isso que a estava preocupando? Como se ele pudesse algum dia se esquecer de Victoire. Aproximando-se devagar, o garoto passou um braço pelos ombros dela.

- Olha, Vicky, eu nunca vou ter uma amiga como você, e jamais vou te esquecer. – Disse, seriamente.

- Promete? – Ela perguntou, fungando.

- Prometo.

Por mais que primeiro de setembro tivesse amanhecido ensolarado, estava chovendo em Teddy.

Ah, não, eram lágrimas.

Enquanto andavam pela plataforma 9 ½, tio Harry carregando Alvo, tia Gina com Lilly e James pendurado nas costas de Teddy, o mais velho das crianças Potter começou a chorar. Mas James não era do tipo que chorava por coisas que aconteciam com os outros, então Teddy não se surpreendeu quando ele começou a gritar "Isso não é justo, eu também quero ir!". Tio Harry soltou Alvo para tentar tirar o outro filho das costas do afilhado, e este agarrou na perna do Lupin e também começou a chorar, seguido diretamente por Lilly.

As pessoas passavam em volta deles e se viravam para olhar e murmurar "Que fofinhos!", mas Teddy não achava fofinho; ele sentiu seu cabelo ficar vermelho de vergonha. Sabia que Alvo não entendia porque ele ia embora e chorava porque ia sentir sua falta, e Lilly, pequena demais para entender, chorava porque os irmãos o estavam fazendo.

Em algum momento, tio Harry conseguiu pegar James no colo e vó Andrômeda se aproximou, arrebatando alvo do chão e fazendo-o ficar quieto com um dos doces que ela tinha ido comprar. Ela entregou outro à tia Gina, para que ela pudesse dar à Lilly, e um último a James. Depois, se aproximou do neto e lhe entregou uma sacola cheia de bolos de caldeirão e varinhas de alcaçuz, seus doces favoritos.

- Estou muito orgulhosa de você, Teddy. – Disse ela, inclinando-se para lhe beijar na testa. – Nos vemos no nata. – Ele se despediu da tia Gina e de Alvo e Lilly e então tio Harry, ainda segurando James, agarrou seu malão.

- Eu te ajudo com isso.

Eles seguiram na direção do trem e pararam em frente a uma entrada. Tio Harry pôs o filho no chão e lhe lançou um olhar que dizia _Não saia correndo_, então se virou para o afilhado e lhe entregou um pergaminho dobrado, velho e amassado.

- Eu quero lhe dar isso. – Teddy olhou como se ele estivesse lhe entregando o sol.

- O Mapa do Maroto? – Exclamou. – Pra mim?

- Teddy, você é o primeiro da nossa família a ir para Hogwarts, e seu pai era um legítimo maroto, como o meu. Ninguém merece esse mapa mais do que você. – Ele despenteou os cabelos azul turquesa do garoto e sorriu. – Até o natal. Vamos sentir saudades.

- Eu também. – Ainda meio tonto, ele abraçou James enquanto tio Harry punha o malão no trem. Depois subiu, e virou-se para encontrar uma cabine.

PARTE 2 – Dezoito anos depois da Guerra

O almoço de último dia de férias foi na casa de Dominique Weasley.

O chalé das Conchas, uma casa pequena e antiga encarapitada no topo de um penhasco à beira da praia, foi arrumado com esmero, e sua mãe, Fleur, depois de dispensar a ajuda de todas as outras mulheres da família, fez comida suficiente para alimentar um pequeno exército. Victoire a ajudou um pouco, e até mesmo Louis; mas Dominique, que fugia das tarefas domésticas da mesma forma que fugia das aulas de francês e há muito tinha sido banida da cozinha (longa história) preferiu ajudar o pai a desguinomizar o quintal, o que a deixou toda suja e suada.

Quando saiu do banho, todo mundo já tinha chegado. Ela passou pelo quarto de Victoire e a encontrou lá, se agarrando com Teddy. Nojento. Teddy devia ser um adulto, não é? Ele tinha acabado se formar em Hogwarts, e estava pra viajar para o Egito para trabalhar como Desfazedor de Feitiços. E Victoire estava no sexto ano e era monitora! Rindo, Dominique, limpou a garganta, e então eles se separaram com iguais expressões de terror.

- Nikki! – Victoire exclamou, ficando vermelha. – Você quase nos matou de susto!

- Vocês realmente estão tentando não espalhar isso? Porque não estão fazendo um bom... Ei! – Ela se abaixou, desviando da almofada que a irmã tinha jogado nela.

- Vicky, acalme-se! – Disse Teddy, segurando a mão da namorada. – Dominique está sendo muito gentil em guardar segredo sobre nós...

- Exatamente, mas se continuarem se beijando o tempo todo isso não vai servir de nada. – Então virou as costas e continuou andando.

A próxima porta no corredor estava aberta, revelando seu irmãozinho Louis e a prima Lucy, ambos de olho na "cidade" dos hamsters de Lou, que consistia em uma gaiola enorme e cheia de coisas. Há dias faziam uma experiência para determinar as comidas favoritas dos animais (eles eram muito nerds pra crianças de nove anos...). Sem os gêmeos Scamander por perto, pareciam muito sozinhos. Dominique acenou e seguiu em frente.

Lá em baixo, na sala, encontrou o pai, o avô e os tios conversando ao redor da lareira. Sabia que as mulheres deviam estar se apertando na cozinha e, enquanto olhava, Hugo e Lilly, os menores da família (ambos com oito anos) passaram correndo da varanda para lá. Rose e Avo não estavam a vista (talvez no jardim?) e Roxanne e Molly II estavam no sofá, lendo uma edição antiga do Semanário das Bruxas. Quando tio Rony a viu, começou a bater palmas.

- Aí está! A próxima Weasley a ir para Hogwarts! – Ela fez uma reverência.

- E eu vou ser da Grifinória!

- Nikki, sabe que isso não é importante. – Censurou seu pai. – Teddy e Victoire são grifinórios, Roxy e Molly são da Corvinal e ninguém é amado menos por isso. – Antes que ela pudesse responder, James e Fred entraram derrapando na sala.

- Dom! – Fred agarrou sua mão e começou a puxar. James, posicionando-se atrás dela, a empurrou até que estivessem lá fora. Há alguns metros deles, na lateral da casa, Rose e Alvo jogavam pedras no despenhadeiro, e tia Gina fingia arrumar a mesa enquanto os espiava. – Você não vai adivinhar o que James ganhou!

- Papai foi no meu quarto hoje. – Começou o menino, com um sorriso igualmente satisfeito e diabólico. – Ele ficou falando sobre responsabilidade e blá, blá, blá, e então me deu sua capa da invisibilidade!

- Legal! – A menina exclamou. Ao seu lado, Fred tremia de excitação.

- E não é só isso: ontem à noite eu fui ao escritório dele e peguei isso. – James mudou de posição para bloquear a visão da mãe no caso dela se virar para eles e tirou do bolso um pergaminho velho todo dobrado. Riu da confusão deles. – Não sabem o que é? Já ouvimos histórias sobre isso! Precisei da ajuda do Teddy pra descobrir como funciona, mas... Olhem só. – Apontou sua varinha recém adquirida para o papel e disse: - Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom.

Imediatamente, linhas escuras começaram a circular pelo papel formando imagens, como a planta de uma casa. As últimas coisas a aparecerem foram palavras, bem no meio da primeira página: _Os senhores Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas, orgulhosamente apresentam O Mapa do Maroto._

- Nããão! – Fred e Dominique disseram ao mesmo tempo, assombrados.

- É sim! E papai não vai dar falta tão cedo, me surpreenderia se ele sequer se lembrasse onde o guardou.

- Caramba. – Dominique estava sem palavras.

- Vocês têm idéia de como vai ser na escola com o Mapa e a Capa? – Fred sussurrou. – Vai ser demais.

Nesse momento, vozes se aproximaram da porta. James murmurou "Malfeito feito!" e, enquanto as linhas desapareciam, escondeu o pergaminho e a varinha nos bolsos. Um segundo depois, tia Hermione apareceu na varanda.

- Ah, aí estão vocês, crianças. Venham almoçar.

Enquanto a seguiam para dentro Dominique e os meninos trocaram olhares. Os três estavam pensando na mesma coisa: com aqueles presentes eles seriam os reis de Hogwarts.

PARTE 3 – Vinte anos depois da guerra

Alvo Potter observava seu quintal da janela do seu quarto. Naquele ano, o último almoço antes da volta às aulas tinha sido na casa dos Potter. Todos acabaram de comer havia pouco e os adultos ainda estavam sentados à mesa, conversando e rindo. Normalmente tio Jorge era o mais animado, mas, naquele dia, sua atenção não saiu de sua filha nem por um minuto.

Roxanne e Molly, como sempre, estavam juntas, mas hoje havia um garoto com elas: Erik Wood. Ele e Roxy estavam namorando a pouco mais de um mês e ela o havia convidado para o almoço para apresentá-lo a toda a família. Não que eles não conhecessem; Erik era filho de dois antigos amigos dos Weasley, Olívio Wood e Katie Bell, e iria para o sexto ano junto com as meninas. _Apresentá-lo como namorado_, foi o que Roxanne tinha dito.

Mais a direita deles estavam James, Fred e Dominique, meio embolados uns nos outros e apoiados na cerca viva que delimitava o quintal. Se Alvo tivesse que adivinhar, diria que eles estavam bolando novas peças para pregar em Hogwarts; aqueles três eram conhecidos na escola por fazer travessuras e pegar detenção.

Ou, talvez, estivessem falando da Novidade.

A Novidade (como provavelmente seria chamada dali pra frente pela família) foi anunciada há uma semana. Começou quando Victoire, que tinha acabado de terminar Hogwarts, disse que fora aprovada para um estágio na revista Semanário das Bruxas, de Paris. E então, antes que qualquer um pudesse esboçar uma reação, Teddy se levantou e disse que ia pedir transferência do Ministério egípcio para o francês, para ficar perto da namorada.

A pessoa que ficou menos animada com isso foi o tio Gui, mas ele acabou concordando, sob a condição de que cada um deles ficasse em seu próprio apartamento. No entanto, por mais que eles estivessem se mudando em um mês, todos ainda estavam falando nisso.

Alvo podia ver Teddy e Victoire de onde estava, sentados juntos na grama, conversando. Eles olhavam um para o outro do mesmo jeito que seus pais se olhavam; parecia meio nojento para Alvo, mas pelo menos eles estavam obviamente muito felizes juntos.

Um som oco chamou sua atenção de volta para o quarto onde se encontrava, e Alvo se virou. Rose e Scorpius estavam discutindo de novo. Sem surpresa. Sua prima andava de um lado para o outro, o rosto quase da mesma cor que os cabelos vermelhos, e o garoto estava sentado sobre as pernas cruzadas na cama de Alvo.

O ano anterior tinha sido o primeiro dos três em Hogwarts. Se conheceram no trem e foram mandados juntos para a Grifinória, então viraram amigos. Foi muito surpreendente para todos: uma Weasley, um Potter e um Malfoy formando um trio inseparável? Mas Scorpius era legal. Ele rapidamente se tornou o melhor amigo de Alvo. Quanto a Rose... Bem, aí já era um pouco diferente.

Desde que começaram a andar juntos, os dois não conseguiam ficar um dia sem brigar. Era irritante e chato, principalmente para Alvo, que tentava sempre promover a paz sem ficar de nenhum lado. Na natal anterior, quando manifestou seu aborrecimento para o pai, Harry, parecendo meio divertido, meio horrorizado, disse que tio Rony e tia Hermione costumavam ser assim também. Alvo mentalmente se perguntou se isso queria dizer que algum dia os amigo iriam se casar, mas não disse nada.

Quase como se aumentasse o volume de um rádio, as vozes deles adentraram seus pensamentos de uma vez. Scorpius parecia estar ganhando a discussão, como normalmente acontecia: ele tinha sangue frio e se mantinha calmo, enquanto Rose perdia a paciência e parta para a briga.

-... muito ingrato. – Ela estava dizendo.

- O que isso tem a ver com você? Al me convidou pra pássaro dia aqui, e foi minha mãe quem convenceu meu pai a me deixar vir. Então, onde você entra?

- Acontece, Malfoy, que você estar aqui me incomoda. – O primeiro indício de que a coisa estava ficando séria era quando eles começavam a se chamar pelos sobrenomes. Alvo achou melhor interromper.

- Pessoal, que tal irmos lá embaixo? – Começou a empurrá-los para fora do quarto antes mesmo que respondessem.

Assim que chegaram à sala, viram Lilly e Hugo empoleirados no sofá, olhando pela janela. Scorpius indicou para que fizessem silêncio e se aproximou bem devagar. Então ele disse "Bu!" e os dois se viraram num pulo, assustados.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Rose perguntou.

- Estamos... Observando o Lou, a Lucy e os gêmeos. – Lilly respondeu. Alvo franziu o cenho.

- Observando? – Ele olhou pela janela e viu as quatro crianças conversando no jardim. – Por que não vão falar com eles?

- É que Lilly quer brincar de espião. – Confessou Hugo revirando os olhos, mas imediatamente ficando sério ao ver o olhar da prima.

- Hugo! Nunca revele que você é um agente secreto!

- Desculpa Lil.

- Agora vamos ter que recomeçar com outros alvos. – Ela pegou o menino pela mão e o arrastou até eles desaparecerem na cozinha. Os outros três se jogaram no sofá.

- Sua irmã é muito mandona, Al. – Disse Scorpius.

- Eu sei. E não ajuda nada ela estar nessa fase James Bond...

- E seu irmão é um frouxo, né, Weasley?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy.

- Por favor, não comecem. – Alvo suspirou. Querem assistir TV?

Gastaram mais uns cinco minutos discutindo sobre o que assistir até que, finamente, fez-se a paz; também conhecida como silêncio. _Pena que não tem televisão em Hogwarts, _Alvo pensou tristemente, antes de se concentrar no filme.

PARTE 4 – Vinte e quatro anos depois da guerra (Dias atuais)

Enquanto caminhava pelo trem procurando uma cabine vazia, Hugo Weasley repassava mentalmente o dia anterior.

Como sempre, a grande família Weasley-Potter fez um almoço de despedida para as crianças que iriam para Hogwarts, desta vem em Rochedo (casa do tio Percy). Todos estavam lá, mesmo os que estavam morando fora do país. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que Roxanne e seu namorado, Erik, voltavam para o Reino Unido desde que se mudaram para a Romênia, um ano antes, para estudar dragões na mesma comunidade em que o tio Carlinhos trabalhava, e tinham várias histórias para contar.

Bem no meio do almoço, Teddy e Victoire se levantaram e comunicaram que estavam noivos. Eles já namoravam a cinco anos e viviam "juntos" na França a quatro, então ninguém ficou surpreso. Disseram que iam tirar mais alguns meses para pensar se ficariam em Paris ou votavam para Londres, o que deixou todos ansiosos.

Roxanne passou as férias grudada em Molly, sua prima mais próxima, como que para compensar o último ano separadas. No entanto, a ruiva ainda parecia triste. Hugo passou boa parte do dia observando Molly, que parecia muito abandonada e sozinha sem a prima por perto. Ele sempre a viu como gentil e frágil, de compelição pequena e curvilínea, com muitas sardas e os cabelos ruivos e ondulados pouco abaixo dos ombros. Era tão calada que ele às vezes se perguntava como ela conseguia sobreviver ao caos do Ministério, onde trabalhava no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.

Hugo estava justamente analisando Molly quando Lilly o arrastou para fora da casa, com uma expressão séria que o deixou imediatamente preocupado. Lilly era quinze centímetros mais baixa e pouco mais de um mês mais nova do que ele, mas, para Hugo, ela tinha uma aura que ocupava completamente os espaços em que se encontravam. Seu cabelo ruivo e liso quase chegava à cintura, ela era magra e tinha apenas umas poucas sardas no nariz. O que ele mais gostava nela eram seus olhos: grandes, redondos e da cor de chocolate derretido.

- Tenho que te contar uma coisa. – Ela tinha dito. – Saí com Garrett Trager há dois dias... E ele me beijou.

- O que? – Hugo sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. – Por que você não me disse?

- Não foi nada demais. – Lilly cruzou os braços. – Eu disse a ele que não queria ficar com ninguém.

- E por que está me contando isso agora?

- Você é melhor amigo, não é?

Depois disso eles tinham sido interrompidos pelo chamado de tia Audrey para o almoço, e não tinham conversado direito desde então. Hugo se sentia, de algum modo, traído.

- Ah, eu desisto. Vamos ficar aqui mesmo. – Ainda era a voz de Lilly, mas ela estava realmente falando com ele agora, ao parar bruscamente a sua frente no corredor do trem para Hogwarts. Abriu a porta de uma cabine e enfiou a cabeça lá dentro. – Oi pessoal, podemos ficar aqui? – Murmúrios de concordância e eles entraram.

Era a cabine de seus primos Louis e Lucy, que estavam sentados de frente para os gêmeos Scamander, Lorcan e Lysander. Hugo adorava tentar decifrar as pessoas, e aqueles quatro eram muito interessantes; mesmo enquanto guardava seu malão, ele os observou: Primeiro Louis, que era magro e de estatura média, com os olhos azul céu que dividia com a mãe e as irmãs, e o cabelo loiro claro e ondulado cortado curto; ele olhava para Lysander com adoração. E então tinha Lucy, pequena e bastante magra, com olhos cor de mel e cabelo liso e ruivo cortado na altura do queixo. O olhar que lançava a Lorcan era de um interesse tímido e adorável, como, aliás, era tudo o que Lucy fazia.

Já com os gêmeos era difícil: ambos tinham a pele clara como a de um vampiro, olhos prateados como a lua e cabelos loiros platinados que chegavam a ser quase cinza, com ondulações suaves nas pontas; o de Lorcan nos ombros e o de Lysander na cintura. Seus rostos normalmente só expressavam curiosidade. Era uma aparência completamente fora do comum, etérea e, às vezes, até mesmo estranha, e Hugo nunca conseguiu decifrá-los (não que ele tenha parado de tentar).

- Então. – Lilly disse, assim que se sentaram. Estavam ali a um minuto e ela já parecia entediada. – Hum... Quadribol. Quem vocês acham que vai ganhar esse ano?

- A Grifinória, muito provavelmente. – Lysander respondeu. – Vocês têm ganhado tudo desde que James entrou no time.

- Verdade. – Lilly sussurrou, satisfeita.

- Sabem, vou fazer teste para o time da Corvinal. – Lorcan disse de repente. Todos, exceto sua irmã, se viraram para olhá-lo. – Metade do time se formou no ano passado e eu acho que seria legal.

- Qual posição? – Lucy perguntou, no seu costumeiro tom de voz baixo.

- Goleiro, acho. E vocês, por que não entram? – Lucy e Louis se entreolharam.

- Hum, Lu e eu pretendemos estudar muito agora que somos monitores. – Falou o menino, gesticulando vagamente em direção ao seu distintivo.

- E nada de esportes pra mim. – Lysander murmurou, enquanto folheava a última edição do Pasquim, revista que pertencia a sua família.

- Alguma dica pra mim, Hugo? De goleiro para aspirante a goleiro?

- Bom... Pegue a goles?

- Ei! – Dominique exclamou. – Por que a Karen não veio aqui ainda?

O trem já estava quase em Hogsmeed quando ela perguntou isso. James nem sequer podia culpá-la por não ter notado a ausência da garota; ele também não tinha sentido nenhuma falta. É claro que Fred passou a tarde bufando e suspirando, na esperança de que alguém lhe fizesse essa pergunta, mas seus dois primos estavam distraídos demais, cada um com seus próprios motivos.

- Demorou pra notar, hein. – Fred reclamou. – Não existe mais eu e Karen.

- Ah, meu Merlin. – A menina revirou os olhos. – De novo? Mas quando chegamos à plataforma a primeira coisa que você fez foi sair para procurá-la!

- Sim, mas quando a encontrei nós tivemos uma briga e terminamos.

- Que seja. Vão ficar juntos de novo em dois dias. – Fred fez uma carranca.

- Não. Desta vez é sério. Eu agora estou "na pista", como o James. Certo, primo?- James sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não.

Dominique exclamou "Há!" enquanto a cara de Fred ficava mais feia ainda.

- Sinto muito, Freds, mas Dom tem razão. Você e Karen estão nesse vai e volta há quase dois anos; já era, vão se casar.

Fizeram silêncio por um minuto. Fred obviamente queria discordar, mas não se pode desmentir a verdade. Dominique encarava James com curiosidade. Ele sabia que ela tinha percebido (com o sexto sentido bizarro que os três tinham um com o outro) que ele queria dizer mais alguma coisa.

James os observou atentamente. Aqueles não eram só seus primos, eram seus melhores amigos desde sempre. Conhecia-os como a palma de sua mão: Dominique, dois meses mais velha e quase vinte centímetros mais baixa, com um total de dezenove sardas no rosto (ele contou), olhos azuis como o céu e longos, sedosos e ondulados cabelos ruivos; e Fred, com exatamente a mesma altura que ele, os olhos escuros, o cabelo ruivo espetado, a pele naturalmente bronzeada que escondia as sardas e os dentes de baixo um pouco tortos. Se não contasse a eles o que se passava em sua cabeça, não contaria a ninguém. James respirou fundo e se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- E, além disso, eu decidi que não estou mais "na pista".

- Hã? – Fred franziu a testa. – Mas você sempre disse que era "egoísta privar as meninas de Hogwarts de James Potter".

- Eu sei, mas isso foi antes...

- Antes da Samantha! – Dominique fez aquela voz que as garotas fazem quando descobrem as coisas. – Sabia que você gostava mesmo dela!

- É, eu gosto. E eu quero muito convencê-la a sair comigo. Eu quero... – E aqui a palavra quase não saiu. -... Namorar com ela.

Desta vez ninguém tinha o que dizer. James sabia que não seria provocado; não agora, quando ele tinha acabado de admitir em voz alta seu desejo de realizar um feito se não impossível, bastante improvável. As zoações só começariam no dia seguinte, mas os olhares fixos o estavam deixando corado, e James odiava corar. Felizmente, nem precisou mudar de assunto, pois o trem foi freando até parar e Dominique pulou para a janela.

- Chegamos!

Rose estava evitando falar com Scorpius. Os dois discutiram a tarde toda, praticamente cada momento após o término da reunião de monitores, quando Rose e Alvo voltaram para sua cabine e encontraram um bando de quartanistas pavoneando ao redor de Scorpius. Rose ficou bastante aborrecida com isso, sem saber exatamente por que, e mais ainda quando o Malfoy disse que não era da conta dela com quem ele conversava. Ela sabia que Alvo estava a ponto de explodir depois de tantas horas ouvindo a picuinha dos amigos, então apenas manteve os olhos no livro que estava lendo e ignorou as alfinetadas de Scorpius enquanto eles iam de carruagem até a escola.

Assim que desceram, Rose esbarrou em Sarah White. Ela era uma grifinória minúscula (porque Rose era pequena; Sarah mal passava de um metro e meio), com cabelo loiro morango e olhos azuis. Ela também tinha uma queda por Alvo desde que eram primeiranistas, e desde o ano anterior, parecia a Rose que o primo começava a retribuir o afeto.

- Sarah! – Ela sorriu para a garota.

- Ei, oi Sarah. – Alvo sorriu também e os olhos da menina brilharam.

- Oi gente. Como foram as férias?

- O mesmo de sempre. – Responderam os três em ao mesmo tempo. Scorpius continuou: - E as suas?

Parecia como se ela estivesse apenas esperando por essa pergunta: as palavras jorraram da sua boca num fluxo constante e ininterrupto. Sarah gesticulava muito enquanto falava, ilustrando suas férias em Paris. Seu tom era eufórico. As palavras Rose não ouviu, pois estava observando Alvo: ele tinha a cabeça inclinada em direção à garota e assentia educadamente. Será que gostava dela?

- Mais ou menos. – Scorpius murmurou perto do seu ouvido, fazendo-a pular. Nem tinha percebido que ele estava ao seu lado, atrás dos outros dois.

- O que? Você lê pensamentos agora?

- Weasley, por favor. Parece que você vai furar a cabeça dele com os olhos. É óbvio o que está pensando.

- Certo. – Rose sacudiu a mão. Estavam entrando no castelo agora, atravessando o Saguão. – Por que você acha isso?

- Porque o Al me disse.

- O QUE? – Scorpius sorriu e ela baixou a voz. – Por que ele diria a você e não a mim?

- Bom, sou o melhor amigo dele.

- E eu sou a melhor amiga dele! E somos primos. E nos conhecemos desde sempre. E nossos pais são melhores amigos, e somos vizinhos...

- Você é uma garota. – Malfoy tentou soar razoável. Eles entraram no Salão Principal e seguiram à esquerda da mesa da grifinória, enquanto Alvo e Sarah iam pela direita, de modo a se sentarem frente a frente. – Não é a mesma coisa. Al me disse no verão que ela era legal, mas que não gostava dele.

- Se ele tivesse vindo a mim, eu teria dito que ela definitivamente gosta.

- E você acha que eu não disse isso? Ele não acreditou. – Rose bufou. Os dois abaixaram as vozes e juntaram as cabeças para que ninguém ouvisse a conversa.

- O.K., Scorpius, o que nós vamos fazer é o seguinte: vamos juntar esses dois. Conseguiremos isso até o fim do ano escolar. Combinado?

- Por mim tudo bem. Alvo e Sarah foram mesmo feitos um para o outro... – Rose piscou.

- E você acredita mesmo nisso?

- Nisso o que?

- Nisso de "feitos um para o outro"?

- O que vocês dois estão falando aí? – Alvo interrompeu, desconfiado. Rose e Scorpius se afastaram bruscamente.

- Nada. – Responderam juntos.

- Bem, acho que vou procurar a Kelly... – Sarah disse, começando a se levantar, mas Alvo segurou seu pulso.

- Por que você não fica?

Ela desabou de volta no banco e sorriu.

- Ah, tudo bem...

- Com licença. – A diretora Minerva McGonagoll se levantou, batendo em uma taça de vinho com uma colher. – Bem vindos. Dentro de instantes os novos alunos adentrarão o Salão...

Rose suspirou. A Seleção tinha perdido toda a graça depois que Hugo e Lilly – os últimos do clã Weasley-Potter – vieram para Hogwarts a três anos. Agora eram apenas desconhecidos sendo selecionados.

Sendo assim, quando os primeiranistas chegaram, liderados pela vice-diretora Morgana Lincoln, Rose pôs-se a observar a mesa da Grifinória. Primeiro viu James, Fred e Dominique, sentados lado a lado, mas surpreendentemente calados e pensativos: Fred devia ter brigado com Karen outra vez, e James e Dominique andavam mesmo estranhos ultimamente. Mais a frente estavam Kelly Copland, melhor amiga de Sarah, e seu namorado, Bob Thomas. Então, bem no final da mesa, Hugo e Lilly vaiavam uma criança que tinha acabado ser mandada para a Sonserina (eles eram tão infantis...).

Rose estava para voltar sua atenção para a Seleção quando seus olhos se cruzaram com um par de olhos muito escuros, e ela se sentiu corar. Jonathan Taylor, mais conhecido como JT, acenou para ela, o que foi seguido por uma sucessão de cenas embaraçosas em sua mente, de antes, durante e depois dos cinco meses de namoro deles no ano anterior. _Costumávamos ser bons amigos antes de tudo isso, _ela pensou, e decidiu que retomaria essa amizade.

E então a Seleção acabou (termina tão rápido quando se está pensando em outra coisa!) e a diretora começou a bater palmas para chamar a atenção de todos. Enquanto ela discursava, Rose batucava seu prato de ouro com seu garfo de ouro, e aí finalmente – finalmente! – teve início o primeiro banquete do ano escolar.


	3. Aviso da Autora

Nota da autora

Pessoas (se é que tem alguém lendo isso), eu só queria dizer algumas coisas:

1) Desculpem pelos erros de português. Eu não tenho um beta e realmente não reparei neles. Vou tentar prestar mais atenção, mas se virem um, por favor, relevem.

2) Sinto muito pela demora para postar os capítulos, mas é que eu tenho eles escritos no papel e só agora estou passando tudo pro computador; o que quer dizer que vou demorar a postar. Principalmente porque não estou tendo tempo para escrever, estou muito enrolada com o Sisu (me desejem sorte!).

3) Eu sou nova aqui no site e quase não sei como navegar nessa página; basicamente só sei postar os capítulos. É por isso que esse lembrete não está sendo lançado como nota da autora (eu não sei fazer 'notas da autora'), então me desculpem de novo.

4) Quando eu comecei a escrever a história, pensei que Lysander Scamander fosse uma menina (só eu que li o nome e pensei numa garota?), e só bem depois descobri que não era. Foi mal. Vamos considerar que eu ter mudado o sexo dela faz parte da minha 'licença poética'. Quanto às idades dos personagens da nova geração, eu que decidi tudo, de modo que fosse conveniente para a história; mais uma vez, licença poética.

5) Por fim, se estiverem gostando da história, por favor comentem; eu realmente adoraria saber o que vocês acham, de quais personagens gostam mais, o que acham que eu poderia melhorar... Além disso, comentários iam acabar com a sensação de que eu estou escrevendo para as paredes (ou que meu texto é um lixo).

Bem, é isso. Eu vou postar um capítulo junto com essa nota, mas como ainda não comecei a digitar o próximo não faço ideia de quando vou postá-lo. Mas não desistam que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele sai!

Atenciosamente (e esperando não estar falando sozinha), BiaWeasley-Potter


	4. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

O dia de Fred começou muito bem.

James, em sua ânsia de ver Samantha o mais rápido possível, acordou-o bem cedo; assim eles puderam tomar café, pegar seus horários e chegar à sala de Transfiguração com tempo de sobra (o que não acontecia normalmente). Mas, ao chegar lá, o primo agarrou Dominique e virou-se para ele com apenas uma pontada de culpa no rosto.

- Desculpe, Freds, mas eu preciso falar com a Dom. Olha, senta ali com a Karen! – E então o empurrou com tanta força que o garoto parou derrapando ao lado da carteira.

Pelo modo como Karen ficou tensa, era óbvio que o tinha visto. Se saísse agora ela tomaria como uma ofensa pessoal, então só o que Fred pôde fazer foi se sentar, o que era péssimo, pois com quem você se sentasse no primeiro dia, sentaria no resto do ano. Fred sempre evitou se sentar com Karen, por causa da relação problemática entre os dois. Amigos traidores. Mas já que estava ali...

Ele a encarou até que a menina virasse em sua direção. Karen Corner tinha cabelo longo, liso e preto, uma franjinha, o rosto redondo e olhos castanho escuro. Fred se lembrava perfeitamente da primeira vez que saíram juntos, em um passeio à Hogsmead no quinto ano. Naquela época ela era apenas uma lufa-lufa bonitinha com quem ele nunca se quer tinha conversado direito. Nem sabia seu sobrenome, e quando ela lhe falou que seu pai, Michael, tinha sido namorado de sua tia Gina, Fred achou uma coincidência extraordinária. O que ele diria, naquela época, se lhe tivessem dito que pouco menos de dois anos depois estaria tão enrolado com a menina?

- Você perdeu alguma coisa por aqui? – Perguntou Karen, de cara feia.

- Na verdade, sim. A namorada. – Ela enrubesceu, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça.

- Quer dizer que é por isso que está aqui? E não porque James te empurrou?

- Bom, eu... Ei, você estava me espiando? – O vermelho nas bochechas dela ficou mais escuro.

- Eu só queria saber se você ia ter a cara de pau de se sentar com _ela. _– Respondeu, apontando.

E aí estava o único motivo sério pelo qual eles brigavam: Karen tinha um ciúme absurdo de Dominique. Fred não conseguia entender de onde isso vinha, nem mostrar pra ela o quão idiota isso era. Mas, pelas cuecas de Merlin, dentre tantas garotas em Hogwarts, por que ter ciúmes de Dominique?

- Karen, por favor. – Fred apertou a ponte do nariz. – Dom é minha prima e minha melhor amiga, quase como uma irmã...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Interrompeu ela, deliberadamente virando-se de costas para ele.

Suspirando, Fred virou-se para encarar os amigos, sentados juntos mais ao fundo da sala. Eles tinham as cabeças muito juntas, e James gesticulava incessantemente em direção à primeira fileira de carteiras. Apesar de não saber sobre o que falavam, era óbvio sobre o quem: Samantha Mason, de quem no momento Fred só podia ver a parte de trás do cabelo comprido.

Ele não via tanto apelo em Samantha; sim, ela era muito linda e jogava Quadribol muito bem, além de ser monitora-chefe. Mas Fred gostava de garotas pequenas e delicadas e, além de ser mais alta que a maioria das meninas, não havia _nada_ de delicado nela.

Mas James parecia ter sido fisgado.

Antes que Fred pudesse se decidir entre lançar uma azaração nos primos (coisa leve, só uma vingançazinha) ou voltar a tentar a sorte com Karen, a Prof.ª Lincoln chegou.

Morgana Lincoln devia ter mais ou menos cinqüenta anos, e era uma ex-aluna que assumiu o cargo de professora de Transfiguração quando Minerva McGonagall virou diretora de Hogwarts. Ela também era vice-diretora e diretora da Lufa-Lufa; o novo diretor da Grifinória era Neville Longbottom.

- Bom dia, pessoal! Não estou atrasada, estou? – Ela deu uma olhada no pulso – que não tinha nenhum relógio – e sorriu; era uma pessoa muito animada e extrovertida. – Estou muito contente em ver vocês outra vez, embora pudesse ter apreciado mais algumas semanas de férias... – Murmúrios de concordância, e o sorriso de Lincoln ficou ainda maior. – bem, eu tenho uma notícia fantástica: esse ano vamos estudar Transfiguração Humana Avançada!

Os alunos bateram palmas; estavam ansiosos por isso desde o primeiro ano. A aula seguiu normalmente. Era a matéria (e a professora) favorita de Fred. Ele achava que, assim como Feitiços e Poções, era uma das matérias mais importantes se quisesse algum dia assumir a rede de lojas de sua família, a Gemilialidades Weasley. No entanto, não houve força na Terra capaz de convencê-lo a fazer mais dois anos de Poções, quando pôde largar a aula no ano anterior.

Ao fim da aula, Karen saiu batendo os pés sem nem olhar para trás, e Fred a deixou ir. Não foi ele quem disse que desta vez o término era sério? Meio cabisbaixo, o garoto andou atrás de James e Dominique, que ainda murmuravam um com o outro. Porém, ao chegarem à porta da sala de Feitiços, James a empurrou levemente para dentro, parando no batente. Alunos aborrecidos esbarravam nele ao passar e, no entanto, Fred parou atrás do primo para observar por cima do seu ombro.

Dominique já estava no meio da sala. Sempre confiante, e andando como se estivesse em uma passarela, ela enlaçou o braço de Samantha Mason e, falando sem parar, arrastou-a até uma das carteiras, onde as duas sentaram. Fred entendeu o plano um segundo antes dele de fato acontecer: o diminuto Prof. Flitwick, que já se encontrava em sua mesa, levantou a voz fininha e disse:

- Todos para os seus lugares! A aula já vai começar! – Com um grande sorriso no rosto, James agarrou Fred pelo pulso e o levou até uma carteira vazia no fundo. Dominique piscou para eles quando passaram e Samantha parecia extremamente confusa e aborrecida.

- Funcionou perfeitamente. – Murmurou ele, animado.

- É, mas achei que você quisesse convencê-la a sair com você, e não com a Dom. – James revirou olhos.

- Não seria tão mal já que estamos sempre juntos, mas o plano não é esse.

- Você tem um plano?

- Claro que sim, passei o verão todo pensando nisso. Olhe, Dom vai dar um jeito de ela fazer par conosco em praticamente todas as aulas a partir de agora. – Seus olhos estavam brilhando. – Quer dizer, eu vou apelar pro tio Neville em Herbologia, mas fora isso... Vai por mim, Samantha vai olhar tanto pra minha cara que vai começar a gostar – Fred revirou os olhos.

- Se você diz...

James desapareceu na hora do almoço e só reapareceu para a aula de Herbologia. Pelo seu olhar satisfeito e o fato de que Fred não se lembrava de ter visto o Prof. Longbottom no Salão Principal, o ruivo teve certeza de que ele tinha completado mais uma fase do seu plano. Isso foi confirmado quando tio Neville anunciou que iria escolher os quartetos para a aula. Sendo um professor legal, ele apenas juntou todos os que já se sentariam juntos, exceto...

- Senhorita Mason, senhorita Corner... Por favor, sentem-se ali com os senhores Weasley e Potter. – E então deliberadamente piscou para James; Neville não era muito discreto.

- Você armou isso, Potter? – Sibilou Samantha, jogando seu material na mesa enquanto se sentava. Karen a seguiu, ignorando Fred totalmente, e ele fez o mesmo com ela. James, sem se abalar, respondeu:

- Por favor, me chame de James, Samantha.

- Por favor, me chame de Mason, Potter!

- Mas Mason é nome de menino, querida.

- Eu não sou sua querida!

Fred suspirou. Eles passaram praticamente todo o último ano fazendo isso, e não havia nenhuma garantia que parariam agora. De repente, sentiu uma onda de inveja de Dominique, que devia estar naquele momento descansando na Sala Comunal.

- Então. – O Prof. Longbottom começou, chamando a atenção para a frente da estufa. – Aqui estamos nós, na estufa número 7! As plantas que temos aqui são um pouco mais complexas e perigosas do que as que estudamos no ano passado, pois foram selecionadas para os alunos do último ano. Portanto, eu espero um índice menor de brincadeiras bobas... – Seus olhos faiscaram na direção da mesa deles. – Alguma pergunta?

* * *

><p>O primeiro dia de aula de Scorpius foi bastante normal. Ele tomou café ouvindo Rose discursar sobre como deviam começar a estudar para o N.I.E.M.s desde já, montou seu horário com a Prof.ª Lincoln e então foi para a aula de Feitiços. Estava prestes a perguntar se Alvo queria ser seu parceiro quando viu Rose olhar para Jonathan Taylor. E não era o olhar envergonhado que ela fazia desde que terminaram, mas sim o olhar que antecede a pergunta "Quer se sentar comigo?".<p>

Dominado por um impulso vindo sabe-se lá de onde, Scorpius pulou pra frente e fez um JT muitíssimo surpreso se sentar com ele. Ele não era o único, é claro: Alvo, Rose e até o próprio Scorpius ficaram chocados co sua atitude; era de conhecimento geral na escola que os dois não se suportavam.

A aula dupla de Poções foi mais tranqüila, ao menos se tratando de lugares (Alvo, Rose e Scorpius fizeram um trio). O Prof. Slughorn, desdobrou-se em elogios aos seus melhores preparadores de poções, Scorpius, Rose e Sarah, alardeando que em breve as reuniões do Clube do Slug voltariam com força total. Ele era muito velho e gordo, tanto que ninguém entendia como ficava de pé, e muito menos como ainda estava vivo. Por favor, ele deu aulas para os seus avós!

Depois do almoço, Rose puxou Scorpius de lado para falar do primeiro passo para juntar Alvo e Sarah White: deixá-los mais tempo juntos. Ela o pôs em prática logo de cara, pois, quando votaram da aula de Runas Antigas (período em que Scorpius nada mais fez do que ler um livro deitado em seu dormitório), a menina andava atrás de Alvo e Sarah, que conversavam animadamente, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Scorpius pôs-se a caminhar ao seu lado.

- Você conseguiu. – Não foi uma pergunta.

- Claro que sim. Caramba, eles são tão fofos que nem me importo de estar sobrando totalmente. Que vamos fazer na próxima aula?

- Nada, eu acho. Provavelmente, do jeito que estão entretidos um com o outro, eles vão se sentar juntos automaticamente. Apenas não deixe que ninguém os interrompa. – Rose assentiu e, no resto do caminho, Scorpius se pegou olhando para ela a cada dois minutos.

Rose era bonitinha; nem Scorpius podia negar isso. Ela tinha cerca de 1,58 metro, com cabelos ruivos cheios e de ondas largas, que quase sempre estavam presos. Usava lentes de contato, mas, às vezes, como quando estudava até tarde, ou antes de se arrumar de manhã, punha os óculos. Os olhos eram castanho escuro. Sua pele pálida concentrava sardas principalmente nas maçãs do rosto, e a boca era naturalmente cor de rosa. Rose nunca usava maquiagem.

O.K., ela era muito mais do que bonitinha, não que ele pretendesse algum dia admitir isso em voz alta.

Scorpius estava tão entretido que nem reparou quando chegaram à sala de Transfiguração, e automaticamente se sentou com Rose, atrás de Alvo e Sarah (que, de fato, se sentaram juntos sem nem reparar). A ruiva o encarou, ligeiramente surpresa – normalmente eles apenas faziam dupla sob a insistência de Alvo – mas não disse nada, o que o deixou secretamente aliviado.

A Prof.ª Lincoln se levantou. Ela era bem alta, e o cabelo preto feito piche era cortado joãozinho. Seu rosto anguloso tinha rugas de tanto sorrir, e seu nariz era um tanto grande demais. Não havia um aluno (ou pelo menos Scorpius achava que não) que não gostasse dela.

- Boa tarde, crianças! – Ele revirou os olhos. Não eram crianças. – Eu tenho um trabalho para vocês. – Reclamações. – Sim, eu sei: _Como, se nem tivemos matéria ainda?_ Mas o fato é que tudo o que aprenderemos até o natal está diretamente ligado à matéria do quinto ano. Portanto, vocês vão se reunir em grupos de quatro e, daqui a duas semanas, me entregarão um relatório com todos os pontos principais de todas as matérias do ano passado...

Depois de muitas exclamações e vozes exaltadas que gritavam coisas como "Mas e as outras matérias?!" ou "E quanto ao Quadribol?!", a professora levantou as mãos.

- O.K., tudo bem. Três semanas e _não se fala mais nisso. _E, para mostrar como eu sou legal, passaremos esse tempo numa revisão detalhada dos dois últimos assuntos que vimos em maio passado, e vocês ficam liberados de escrever sobre eles no trabalho. Fechado?

Enquanto ela começava a dar aula, Scorpius teve uma noção da dificuldade da tarefa quando Rose – Rose! – começou a bater a testa na mesa. Alvo torceu o pescoço para trás para garantir que os quatro (Sarah inclusa) formariam um grupo. Rose levantou o rosto toda animada ao ouvir isso. Havia um círculo vermelho em sua testa, que fez Scorpius gargalhar; ela o calou com uma cotovelada nas costelas.

* * *

><p>Louis esticou-se em uma poltrona do Salão Comunal, olhando para as estrelas prateadas do teto. Os corvinais ao seu redor não faziam muito barulho, como sempre: era o oposto de tudo o que sua família havia falado da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, mas ele se sentia perfeitamente bem com a quietude.<p>

Ao se arrumar na poltrona, seus olhos pousaram sobre Lucy e Lysander, que estavam revisando Herbologia em frente à lareira apagada. A prima estava de costas para ele, mas Louis podia ver como os fantásticos olhos prateados de Lysander refletiam as luzes do Salão. Ela era muito bonita – a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts, na opinião dele –, mas Louis jamais teve coragem de lhe dizer nada que chegasse nem perto dessa linha de raciocínio.

- Por que você as está encarando? – Lorcan perguntou, escorregando para a poltrona ao seu lado. Seus olhos idênticos aos da irmã lhe encaravam com curiosidade.

- N-Nada. – Gaguejou, sentindo que estava corando. Por que não podia ter ao menos uma única sarda para disfarçar? Ninguém que o visse diria que era um Weasley; ele e a mais velha de suas irmãs, Victoire, pareciam ter somente sangue Delacour nas veias. – Eu só estava pensando em... Herbologia.

- Sei. – O Scamander respondeu levemente, voltando sua atenção para os livros que organizava dentro da mochila.

A poucos metros deles, Lysander levantou os olhos e os viu conversando, vagamente apontando em direção a um livro qualquer. Louis pegou seu olhar e, quanto ela sorriu, ruborizou até a raiz dos cabelos. Lou era tão fofinho! Lucy virou-se para ver o que ela estava olhando e, quando se voltou para a outra menina, tinha as bochechas vermelhas.

- Lorcan fica muito bem com esse corte de cabelo. – Comentou timidamente. Lysander revirou os olhos.

- Quando vai confessar que gosta dele?

- Shhh! – Reclamou a ruiva, se inclinando para frente. – Nunca. Na verdade, eu sou estupidamente transparente; é óbvio que ele já percebeu, mas é muito gentil e não quer destruir nossa amizade, então fica em silêncio. Eu aprecio isso.

- E como é que você tem certeza? Acaso perguntou a ele?

- Não... Mas você é irmã dele! Então me diga, Lys: Lorcan gosta de mim?

- Bom, eu não sei! – Respondeu ela, meio na defensiva, cruzando os braços ao encolher-se na poltrona. Desviou os olhos. – Se você me deixasse falar com ele...

Lucy suspirou. Lysander era _tão _distraída. Ela só sabia dos sentimentos da amiga em relação ao seu irmão porque a própria Lucy havia contado a ela, em um momento em que pensou que explodiria de se não pudesse falar sobre isso com uma amiga. Às vezes ela tinha certeza de que Lys fazia de propósito, mas é claro que não; a loira simplesmente não conseguia captar nada que não fosse dito com todas as letras.

- Você poderia deixar que eu...

- Nem pensar. – Interrompeu Lucy firmemente, fechando o livro. – Vem, vamos jantar.

Lysander levantou alegremente, já esquecida do assunto, e saltitou até os dois meninos para chamá-los. Lucy os observou. Os gêmeos eram praticamente iguais, exceto pela diferença de altura de dez centímetros (os dois eram baixinhos), o comprimento dos cabelos e as diferenças menino/menina, claro. Louis meio que parecia com eles, baixo e magro, mas seu cabelo pendia mais para o dourado do que para o prateado, ele nem de longe era tão pálido e seus olhos eram mais transparentes que um espelho d'água.

Lucy se entreolhou em um espelho do Salão Comunal. Ela era um pouco mais alta do que Louis (e o mesmo tanto mais baixa do que Lorcan), muito branca e muito magra, com os cabelos vermelhos dos Weasley. Lucy não tinha sardas no rosto; todas se encontravam nos seus ombros, fazendo parecer que eles eram meio alaranjados, coisa que a menina odiava. Estava encarando seus olhos cor de mel quando o reflexo de Lorcan se juntou ao dela no espelho.

- Admirando sua bela figura? – Ele perguntou, fazendo-a sentir a vergonha borbulhar no estômago. _Tão charmoso_, pensou ela. _E ele nem tem consciência disso._

- Não, só estou... Arrumando. – Lucy levou uma mão em direção a cabeça, mas não havia nada para fazer ali; o cabelo formava um arco delicado por detrás das orelhas, sem nenhum fio fora do lugar. Ela se sentiu corar.

- Ei, vocês dois! – Lysander, parada na porta com Louis, chamou. – Vem ou não?

Lorcan indicou a saída com um sorrisinho de canto que quase fez as pernas de Lucy falharem.

- Depois de você.

* * *

><p>Quando Lily e Hugo voltavam para a Sala Comunal depois do jantar, Garrett Trager se juntou a eles. Lily gostava da sua companhia. Ele era alto e loiro, com olhos castanhos e modos sempre agradáveis. Se conheciam desde que disputaram uma vaga de artilheiro para o time de Quadribol no segundo ano (que Lily ganhou, claro). Os dois saíram juntos algumas vezes no verão, mas não fora nada demais; pelo menos até que ele a beijasse, e Lily tivesse que fazer aquele discurso desconfortável sobre como não estava a fim de ter um relacionamento no momento. Pelo menos, Garrett parecia estar aceitando isso bem.<p>

- Oi Garrett! – Lily exclamou, seguida por um fraco e subitamente aborrecido "Olá" de Hugo. – Tudo bem?

- Sim. As coisas não costumam mudar muito em quatro dias...

- Com licença. – Hugo acelerou o passo, subindo a última escada para a torre da Grifinória de dois em dois degraus. _Ah, Garrett, que infeliz escolha de palavras..._

- Mas então, Lily, eu estava pensando... Você quer fazer par comigo na aula de Transfiguração?

- Desculpe, mas sempre faço dupla com o Hugo. – Ante sua óbvia expressão desapontada, a garota franziu um pouco a testa. – Mas pode se sentar conosco em Poções. E tem Herbologia também...

- Certo, tudo bem. – Mas ele ainda parecia chateado.

Quando entraram na Sala Comunal, Garrett acenou e seguiu para o dormitório masculino. Lily olhou ao redor, identificando os primos e os irmãos a sua volta. Às vezes era como se metade de Hogwarts fosse seu parente, e todos a vigiassem por ser a mais nova. Esse não era um desses momentos; cada um deles estava ocupado demais com sua própria vida para notá-la. Normalmente isso a deixaria feliz, mas havia um par de olhos cuja atenção ela sentiu falta.

Hugo estava em um canto, conversando com uma menina que Lily nunca tinha visto. Ela era bem alta, com cabelo crespo castanho escuro e óculos de aro retangular parecidos com o de Alvo, só que pretos. Sua pele era bem bronzeada e repleta do que inicialmente Lily pensou serem sardas, mas logo notou que eram sinais. Ela tinha uma pilha de livros nos braços e Hugo segurava mais alguns.

- Ei, Lil, está é Addie Carson. – Hugo apresentou quando ela chegou perto. – Addie, esta é minha prima, Lily.

- Você é... Filha de Harry Potter, certo? – Lily acenou, aborrecida. Pensou ter se livrado disso depois do primeiro ano; agora ela tinha sua própria fama naquela escola. Addie corou. – Desculpa, sei que isso deve ser chato.

- Não é nada. Você é nova aqui?

- Sim. Estava morando na Suécia nos últimos quatro anos, então freqüentava a Durmstrang.

- Addie foi selecionada pra Grifinória numa cerimônia particular na sala do Dumbledore. – Hugo explicou. – Ela quase não conhece ninguém em Hogwarts, então eu estava...

- E de onde vocês se conhecem?

- De lugar nenhum, acabamos de nos esbarrar. Bom, como eu dizia, eu estava justamente lhe dizendo que podia se sentar conosco na aula de Poções e...

- Na verdade - Lily interrompeu, se perguntando por que diabos Hugo queria uma desconhecida andando com eles. -, eu acabei de convidar Garrett para dividir a mesa com a gente na aula do Slughorn.

Addie corou, mas nada perto de Hugo, que ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

- Tudo bem. – Murmurou a outra garota. – Eu posso encontrar outro grupo...

- Sim, talvez seja melhor...

- Não. – Disse Hugo, e as duas olharam para ele. – Herbologia, Addie. E História da Magia. Até lá. – Ele entregou os livros para Addie, que foi embora quase correndo, e em seguida virou as costas para subir a escada para o dormitório.

- Cama aí! – Lily foi atrás. – Sei que isso foi indelicado, mas não precisa ficar com raiva de mim. Como é que eu ia saber?

- Não estou com raiva. – Mas sua postura indicava o contrário.

- Se isso é por causa do Garrett...

- _Claro que não, Lily! _– Hugo parou na porta do dormitório e se virou para ela, falando em sussurros aborrecidos. – Como isso poderia ser pelo fato de você ter convidado um cara que eu não gosto para se sentar conosco? Com certeza é outra coisa!

- Mas...

- Já disse que não estou com raiva. – Então ele entrou e bateu a porta na cara dela.

* * *

><p>A primeira semana de aulas pôde ser descrita exatamente como todas as primeiras semanas de aula da história da humanidade: um período de adaptação.<p>

Lily e Hugo, ambos muito chateados para pedir desculpas, acabaram deixando a discussão morrer sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão sobre o real motivo dela, fosse ele qual fosse. Garrett sentou-se com eles em Poções, Addie em História da Magia e os dois em Herbologia. Hugo evitava o garoto, mas estava se dando muito bem com Addie. Lily, por outro lado, começou a desenvolver um profundo aborrecimento com relação à Addie. Não que ela fosse chata; na verdade, era simpática até demais.

Nada mudou para Lucy, Louis e os gêmeos Scamander. Louis continuava obviamente apaixonada por Lysander, que ainda vivia no mundo da lua. Lucy tentava se concentrar nos estudos e esquecer Lorcan, mas parecia gostar dele cada vez mais. Se parasse para pensar, veria que ele estava diferente há algumas semanas, mas a ruiva não queria pensar, não se atreveria a ter esperanças.

Já o plano de Rose e Scorpius aparentemente ia de vento em popa. Gastaram bastante tempo trabalhando no relatório de Transfiguração, e cada vez mais Sarah era vista junto deles. Ambas as garotas pareciam querer dar pulinhos de felicidade com isso, mas Scorpius era mais pé no chão: ele tentava analisar o amigo, no que infelizmente não andava tendo sorte; quando queria, Alvo podia demonstrar tantas emoções quanto uma rocha.

Entrementes, James conseguiu que Samantha ficasse com ele em quase todas as aulas (com a surpreendente vitória da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde formavam uma dupla), mas isso não a impediu de continuar a tratá-lo do mesmo jeito que vinha tratando há dois anos. "Uma falha menor", ele disse, quando os amigos o questionaram sobre isso. Fred fez as pazes com Karen na quarta-feira, mas brigaram novamente na sexta ("Agora é sério, não vamos mais voltar!"). Dominique continuava pensativa, mas sem falar no assunto.

A manhã do primeiro sábado encontrou o time da Grifinória no campo de Quadribol, para os testes.

Uma vez que ninguém conseguiu superar os membros originais, foi tudo bem rápido, e o time permaneceu o mesmo do ano anterior. Apesar de ser bem cedo, as arquibancadas já estavam bem cheias quando eles terminaram os testes: cerca de trinta grifinórios, dentre eles Alvo, Rose, Sarah White, Kelly Copland e Bob Thomas.

James, capitão do time desde que Jessamine Thomas se formou há dois anos, passou algum tempo discutindo estratégias com o time antes de iniciar o treino. Os treinos eram os momentos em que mais interagia com seus parentes, pois boa parte do time era do clã Weasley-Potter: ele próprio, o apanhador; Fred, batedor; Dominique e Lily, artilheiras; e Hugo, o goleiro. Os únicos de fora da família eram Scorpius (que não era nada mal para um Malfoy, tanto em talento quanto em personalidade) e Samantha Mason.

A primeira vez que James reparou em Samantha foi no quinto ano, quando um dos batedores se formou e ela fez teste para o time. Jessamine, capitã na época, não levou muita fé, assim como todos os outros, até que ela começou a rebater e eles viram quanta força havia naqueles bracinhos magros. Além disso, a garota se integrou perfeitamente com Fred, o que era essencial em uma dupla de batedores. Obviamente ela entrou para o time, e James a chamou para sair no mesmo dia. A resposta foi não, e isso o incomodou bastante (ele nunca tinha sido rejeitado), mas não por muito tempo, pois ele logo se esqueceu.

James só pensou nela nesse sentido novamente às vésperas do último passeio à Hogsmead daquele semestre. Estava conversando sobre isso com Fred (que ia com Karen – mal sabia ele...) quando Samantha passou e, sem pensar muito, ele a convidou. Mais uma vez a resposta foi negativa, o que o deixou sinceramente chocado... Até uma loira bonita convidá-lo para ir ao passeio com ela.

A próxima vez que James a chamou para sair foi em março daquele ano escolar, durante o treino anterior a uma partida contra a Sonserina. Samantha nem respondeu, porque Jessamine puxou a varinha e gritou com ele, ameaçando azará-lo se distraísse a garota com bobagens. Ele a convidou novamente alguns dias depois (quando não havia nenhum jogo por perto) e levou um muito aborrecido "Não".

James se viu novamente insistindo com Samantha no início do sexto ano, inconformado que ela realmente não quisesse sair com ele. Desta vez a menina explodiu, dando o primeiro dos épicos (e públicos) foras que James Sirius Potter receberia de Samantha Mason. Alguns meses e muitas brigas depois, diante de uma recusa particularmente embaraçosa, ele acabou por convidar sua melhor amiga, Lizzie Heathway que, como qualquer garota normal, aceitou prontamente.

Samantha acabou indo ao baile com um setimanista que ela logo começou a namorar. James e Lizzie não voltaram a ficar juntos, o que não chateou nenhum dos dois, mas James se viu cada vez mais incomodado com o namoro da batedora. Ele chegou a convidá-la para ir com ele à Hogsmead em abril seguinte, o que rendeu uma boa briga com o Namorado. Felizmente eles acabaram tudo pouco depois, e o garoto se viu livre para bombardeá-la com convites, todos rebatidos com crescente ignorância e raiva, em cenas escandalosas que serviam como telenovela de dama para os habitantes de Hogwarts.

Mas algo definitivo aconteceu em algum momento desse ano, pois nas últimas férias de verão James descobriu que não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse Samantha: em como estaria passando as férias, no som da sua voz (até mesmo dos gritos!), em como seu cabelo devia ser macio (se ela ao menos o deixasse tocá-lo!). Seu pai disse que isso era estar _apaixonado; _a palavra soava estranha em sua boca, mas ele se convenceu de que era verdadeira ao passar aqueles dois meses sentindo falta de Samantha e incapaz de ter um encontro com qualquer outra garota. Aparentemente, estar apaixonado era como ter um buraco dentro do estomago te devorando de dentro para fora.

Então, esse ano James _ia _conseguir: ele _ia _sair com Samantha, _ia _provar que ela não era apenas mais uma, e ela _ia _perceber que também gostava dele. Ou começaria a gostar dele, que seja. Mas ele ia sim conseguir.

Dez meses e contando.

- Muito bem, pessoal. – James exclamou, quando enfim saíram do vestiário. – Samantha e Fred aqui comigo, todos os outros podem começar.

Enquanto os dois citados por ele se aproximavam e o resto subia nas vassouras, James observou Samantha. Ela era uma garota alta e esbelta, com cabelo castanho avermelhado que caía até a cintura em ondas densas e meio confusas. Seus olhos eram escuros, a pele sempre estava mais bronzeada logo após o verão (como se ela fosse pegar sol em algum lugar mais quente que a Inglaterra), o nariz era perfeito e havia uma pinta adorável em seu pescoço. Treinos e jogos de Quadribol eram os únicos momentos em que ela prendia o cabelo, e também que não reclamava de ser chamada por James pelo primeiro nome.

Fred o cutucou e por um momento James pensou que estava babando ou algo assim, mas então ele apontou para as arquibancadas, onde haviam chegado mais dois grifinórios: Addeline Carson, uma quartanista bonitinha que chegou à escola esse ano vinda da Bulgária, e _Garrett Trager._

- Argh. O que ele está fazendo aqui? – James resmungou.

- Vendo a Lily, é óbvio. – Fred respondeu simplesmente. De fato, seus olhos estavam grudados na ruiva lá em cima.

- E por quê?

- Qual é o problema? – Disse Samantha, se intrometendo. – Achei que ele fosse namorado da sua irmã ou sei lá.

- Mas ele não é! – Exclamou James, ao mesmo tempo em que Fred murmurava "Está mais para 'ou sei lá'".

Lily tinha jurado de pé junto que não estava namorando o Trager, mesmo que James soubesse perfeitamente que todas as vezes que ela tinha saído no verão dizendo que ia se encontrar com amigos da escola sem que Hugo fosse junto, ela na verdade estava indo encontrar com ele. Isso foi fácil de descobrir porque Lily não tinha nenhum amigo de verdade que não fosse da família (mais especificamente Hugo): ela tinha garotos que queriam sair com ela (para eterna irritação de James) e meninas que queriam ser ela, não que ela se importasse. Lily gostava de ser idolatrada; não por ser filha de Harry Potter, claro, mas por ser a mais bonita e a mais autêntica menina do seu ano.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Não era hora de se preocupar com Lily.

- Querem saber, não quero falar nisso. Chamei vocês aqui para discutirmos algumas coisas que quero mudar no time. Não quero que nada como o que aconteceu com a Dom na final do ano passado se repita esse ano...

- Mas nós ganhamos, não foi? – Falou Fred, levantando as mãos.

- Sim, mas aquele balaço triturou o braço dela...

- Porque Samantha estava ocupada impedindo que quebrassem você, enquanto eu cuidava da Lily. Você disse que isso era priori...

- Fred, vá buscar os balaços. – Interrompeu.

- O que? Sozinho?

- É.

Resmungando, Fred se afastou. Samantha encarou James com um sorrisinho.

- Então – Disse ela. – Lily é prioridade?

- Bom, ela é minha irmã menor! – Respondeu ele, na defensiva. – Não posso deixar que se machuque.

- Você sabe que Lily é muito boa, ela não precisa disso. Eu não me surpreenderia se ela fosse nomeada capitã no ano que vem.

- Eu sei. – E, antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, gritou: – Hugo! Essa é a terceira bola que você deixa passar! Acaso ainda está dormindo?- Samantha entendeu a deixa e se calou.

Alguns minutos depois, Fred voltou, sem fôlego enquanto arrastava a caixa com as bolas. James ignorou seus ofegos e deixou que ele fizesse tudo sozinho. Quem sabe assim não aprendia a ficar calado?

- O.K., eu vou subir. – Disse James, quando Fred enfim ocupou seu lugar ao lado deles. – Fiquem aqui, observem, pensem em uma estratégia de defesa para discutirmos mais tarde; essa vai ser nossa prioridade esse ano. Em mais ou menos quinze minutos assoviem, soltem o pomo e os balaços e então entrem no jogo. – Ele montou na vassoura e deu impulso, deixando o chão para trás.

Cinco segundos depois estava no meio de Dominique, Scorpius e Lily, que voavam em alta velocidade, jogando a goles um para o outro e, por fim, tentando fazê-la passar por Hugo, que desta vez fez um ótima defesa.

- Muito bom! – James exclamou.

Na arquibancada, Alvo assistia tudo com um olhar crítico, mas vago. À sua direita, Sarah despendia muito mais atenção e, do outro lado dela, Kelly e Bob pareciam estar brincando de vamos-ver-quem-consegue-engolir-a-cara-do-outro-primeiro. À sua esquerda, Rose estava lendo, apenas espiando o treino ocasionalmente (só os jogos prendiam sua atenção, afinal, ninguém consegue ficar indiferente a uma partida de Quadribol).

- Tem uma falha... – Alvo murmurou pra sim mesmo.

- O que? – Perguntou Sarah, virando-se para ele.

- Ah... É só que Scorpius não está próximo o suficiente. Ele não vai conseguir pegar o lance da Nikki. Veja... – De fato, quando Dominique jogou a goles, quem a agarrou foi James que, irritado, começou a gritar com o Malfoy.

- Oh. Alvo... – Sarah hesitou. – Hum, será que eu posso perguntar... Por que você não está no time?

- Bom, eu estava durante o segundo e o terceiro ano, se lembra? Mas quando entramos no quarto ano, Lily ia fazer o teste e isso era muito mais importante para ela do que pra mim, então eu resolvi sair de uma vez.

- Foi muito gentil da sua parte. – Disse ela, sorrindo. Sarah tinha lábios perfeitos, em formato de coração e de um tom profundo de rosa.

- Mas e você? – Ele perguntou, piscando. O reflexo da luz do sol no cabelo dela o fazia parecer mais dourado do que vermelho. – Parece gostar muito de Quadribol... Por que nunca fez o teste?

- Bem, na verdade eu adoro. É só que... – Ela corou. – Tenho medo de altura.

- Sério? – O menino arregalou os olhos.

- Sim. – Sarah abaixou a cabeça. – Ridículo, eu sei.

- Claro que não. – Alvo, que voltou a se concentrar no treino, perdeu o sorriso de gratidão da garota. – Todos têm medo de alguma coisa, não é?

* * *

><p>Dominique foi a primeira a sair do vestiário após o treino, seguida diretamente por Scorpius, Hugo e Lily, que foram para as arquibancadas. James, Fred e Samantha ficaram discutindo táticas de Quadribol, então ninguém reparou quando ela virou as costas para o castelo e seguiu na direção da Floresta Proibida, olhando em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém a estava vendo.<p>

Essa era sem dúvida a parte mais difícil para Dominique: passar despercebida. Sua pequena quantidade de sangue de veela a transformava em algo para onde os olhos sempre eram atraídos. Ali estava um garoto ligeiramente embasbacado ao vê-la passar, com o sol refletindo no cabelo ruivo; e, ao lado dele, a namorada, que a fuzilava como se isso fosse culpa dela, como se Dominique pudesse controlar a atração. Ela ignorou a ambos e caminhou a passos largos com o queixo levantado, sabendo que eles ainda olhavam a parte de trás do seu cabelo brilhante.

Finalmente, ela mergulhou entre as árvores da floresta, escondendo-se dos olhares curiosos. Sabia exatamente onde estava indo: o local de sempre, alguns metros mata adentro, no grande pinheiro. Tentou se aproximar em silêncio, mas era impossível com todos aqueles galhos no chão, então deixou pra lá e caminhou mais depressa, tentando controlar a ansiedade.

Encontrou Lucas Flint apoiado no pinheiro. Ele tinha estatura mediana, não tão alto quanto James e Fred, e também não era nada esbelto, mas sim musculoso. Seu cabelo preto era curto (mas ele tinha um topetinho adorável) e seus olhos, verde folha. Estava vestido todo de preto, exceto pela blusa listrada verde e prata, as cores da Sonserina.

- Weasley, Weasley. – Sussurrou ele, sacudindo a cabeça. – Será que você não sabe que é contra as regras vir à Floresta Proibida?

- Acontece, Flint, que você também está aqui, então não vejo como pode dizer alguma coisa. – Respondeu ela, parando a sua frente. – Além disso, eu nunca liguei muito para as regras.

- Imaginei, visto que você é muito mais bonita do que é legalmente permitido.

- Certo, essa foi muito brega.

Com um sorriso, Lucas se inclinou e a beijou, e Dominique se derreteu nos seus braços. Eles trocaram um beijo longo, que deixou ambos sem fôlego e, quando se separaram, ele pegou uma de suas mãos e fez uma careta cômica (ainda que ligeiramente verdadeira) de sofrimento.

- Eu estava com tanta saudade. Quase não nos vimos essa semana.

- Eu sei. – Ela murmurou. – Estive ajudando James com umas coisas...

- Então eu estaria certo em afirmar que você só está aqui agora porque seus primos estão ocupados? – Lucas questionou.

- Bem, sim. – Respondeu a menina, com um sorriso amarelo. – Mas veja pelo lado bom: temos até a hora do almoço! – Dito isso, Lucas não perdeu mais tempo antes de se aproximar de novo.

Eles se conheciam desde o primeiro ano, é claro, porque todo mundo conhecia Dominique Weasley, a garota mais bonita da escola, com sua ascendência de veela e espírito maroto; e todos sabiam quem era Lucas Flint, filho de Marcus Flint, um dos Comensais da Morte que mais custou a ser capturado, e que o fora por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Harry Potter. Tinham ouvido falar um do outro, mas nunca tinham se falado, até a final de Quadribol do ano anterior.

Durante o último jogo, Grifinória x Sonserina (que Grifinória ganhou, é claro), um balaço atingiu Dominique bem no cotovelo, e estilhaçou todos os ossos até seu pulso. Ela teve que ficar na enfermaria o resto do dia e, no final da tarde, Lucas foi até lá pedir desculpas em nome do time, pois era o capitão. Dominique duvidava muito que Maives Zabine, a batedora responsável pela lesão, estivesse se sentindo minimamente incomodada com isso, mas agradeceu e os dois ficaram conversando até Madame Ponfrey botá-lo para fora na hora do jantar.

Depois disso tudo aconteceu muito rápido: Eles passaram a se encontrar regularmente, gastando horas em conversas sobre viagens que gostariam de fazer, lugares para visitar, jogos para ver. E aí, num belo dia, Dominique percebeu o que a atraía em Lucas: ele não passava as conversas boquiaberto com sua beleza, e nem uma vez saiu espalhando sobre os encontros. Então ela o beijou e descobriu que ele beijava muito bem, e desde então não pararam mais de se beijar.

O único problema era que Dominique ainda não tinha conseguido juntar coragem para contar a todos sobre o namoro. O que eles iriam dizer sobre ela estar com o filho de um Comensal? Ela podia lidar muito bem com a surpresa de Hogwarts, mas não com a rejeição da família.

Voltando ao momento atual, Lucas afastou-se dela, sem fôlego. Seus lábios vermelhos se abriram em um sorriso, mas então eles ouviram um barulho, e ele a puxou para trás da árvore. Dominique achava o segredo muito excitante; às vezes ela pensava que era isso o que mais gostava em estar com Lucas, mas então se imaginava contando a verdade a todos e andando de mãos dadas com ele pelos corredores e _sabia _que ainda se sentiria absurdamente atraída pelo garoto.

Logo o barulho tornou-se muito claro para Dominique: os passos pesados e as fungadas engraçadas só podiam ser de uma pessoa. Um segundo depois, Rúbeo Hagrid, o meio gigante e guarda-caça de Hogwarts adentrou seu campo de visão carregando uma garrafa de uísque de fogo em uma mão e um pedaço de pergaminho na outra. Algumas vezes enquanto passava ele choramingou "Ah, Olímpia!", até que finamente desapareceu floresta adentro.

Dominique separou um segundo para sentir pena dele: era de conhecimento geral na sua família que Hagrid e Olímpia Maxime, diretora da Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons (e uma ex-namorada) se reencontraram há alguns anos depois de mais de vinte sem se ver, e agora viviam um complicado relacionamento a distância, repleto de altos e baixos. Esse parecia ser um dos baixos. Ela teria comentado isso com Lucas, mas o menino, que até o momento ria silenciosamente, escolheu aquela hora para beijá-la; limpando assim qualquer pensamente coerente de sua cabeça.

* * *

><p>Depois do almoço, Lucy, Louis, Lysander e Lorcan seguiram para o campo de Quadribol, para os testes da Corvinal.<p>

Ao chegar às arquibancadas, Lorcan se despediu com um sorriso meio distante, mas nada preocupado; aparentemente não se importava se entraria ou não para o time. Lucy se deixou escorregar para um lugar na arquibancada e, com os olhos fixos no garoto lá embaixo, sentiu mais do que viu Lysander e Louis sentarem-se ao seu lado, discutindo a tarefa de Herbologia.

Quando Lorcan desapareceu dentro do vestiário, Lucy tirou do bolso uma carta que tinha recebido naquela manhã, mas que ainda não tinha lido. O cuidado com que o envelope fora fechado e a cera rosada, mais do que o remetente, lhe disseram que a carta era de sua irmã, Molly.

Ao contrário das irmãs normais (como Victoire e Dominique, por exemplo), Lucy e Molly nunca tinham brigado. Lucy a achava totalmente agradável, inteligente e gentil; sentia muito a sua falta desde que ela se formou, e sabia que a recíproca era verdadeira. Com um sorriso, abriu a carta.

_Querida Lucy._

_Tudo está muito bem por aqui. Na verdade, até me atrevo a dizer que mais do que bem, mas por enquanto não quero falar nisso._

_Finamente convenci papai de que não é necessário vir me ver no meu departamento todo dia, o que é ótimo (afinal, completei há alguns dias um ano aqui!). E, respondendo à sua pergunta, estou sentindo uma falta esmagadora de Roxanne. Foi incrível tê-la aqui nas férias, mas isso só me fez sentir pior quando ela se foi novamente. E eu sei que ela só está correndo atrás de sua felicidade, mas não posso evitar me sentir assim._

_No entanto, andei pensando em tudo o que você me disse na sua carta e acho que tem razão: eu realmente preciso de novas amizades. Prometo que vou me esforçar nesse ponto._

_Além disso, quero que saiba que, sobre o outro assunto que escreveu, minha boca é um túmulo. E você sabe que não sou boa quando o assunto são meninos (afinal, tenho dezenove anos e nunca tive um namorado), mas Roxy me disse algo uma vez que vou dizer a você: Nunca desista sem ter tentado. É um bom conselho, e serve para muitas coisas, Lu._

_Todos aqui vão muito bem. Tio Gui e tia Fleur estão na França (Vicky, Teddy e o casamento... sabe como é). Estou sempre encontrando vovô e os tios, Rony, Harry e Mione no Ministério, e outro dia fui à Toca visitar vovó e acabei tomando chá com ela, tia Gina e tia Angelina, que estavam por lá. Papai e mamãe estão morrendo de saudade de você, como sempre._

_Espero que tudo continue indo bem em Hogwarts e que você consiga tudo o que (e quem) quer._

_Com amor, Molly._

Lucy corou até a raiz dos cabelos enquanto lia sua irmã mencionar sua paixão platônica por Lorcan, que ela havia revelado em uma carta, depois de chegar à conclusão de que Lysander jamais daria bons conselhos sobre o assunto. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, pois, no campo lá embaixo, Simon Thomas, setimanista capitão do time de Quadribol da Corvinal, dava início aos testes.

Começou pelos artilheiros. Simon era um dos três, e os outros também era setimanistas altos e fortes, então o segundanista que apareceu para tentar uma vaga desistiu antes mesmo que pudesse subir na vassoura. E então foram escolhidos o apanhador, os dois batedores e, finamente, o goleiro.

Lorcan estava competindo com duas garotas, uma do terceiro ano e a outra do sexto. O capitão pediu aos seus companheiros artilheiros para tentar marcar pontos enquanto ele olhava. A terceiranista segurou quatro em dez; a sextanista, seis em dez; e Lorcan, sete em dez. Enquanto Simon o cumprimentava, Lucy, Lysander e Louis explodiam em vivas nas arquibancadas.

- Agora podemos ir? – Lys perguntou. –Tenho que terminar minha tarefa de Estudo dos Trouxas.

- Mas agora vai começar o treino. – Lucy reclamou.

- Acho que o Lorcan não se importa se formos. – Disse Louis. – Eu posso te ajudar, Lys.

- Obrigada!

- Então podem ir. – Murmurou Lucy. – Vou ficar.

- Tudo bem. Nos vemos no Salão Comunal, Lu.

Lucy estava esperando por Lorcan na porta do vestiário quando ele saiu, uma hora depois. Ele tinha tomado um banho e seu cabelo loiro ainda estava úmido. Abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo e a garota não pôde resistir a agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e lhe dar um abraço apertado. Ele estava cheirando a pinho; era um cheiro realmente muito bom.

- Parabéns! – Lucy exclamou, quando se afastou.

- Obrigado. – Os dois se puseram a andar de volta para a escola. – Vi que Lys e Lou foram embora depois do teste.

- É... Sua irmã tinha dever de casa e Louis...

- Tudo bem. – Lorcan interrompeu, sorrindo. – Você ficou.

- Ahh... – _Pare de dizer coisas desse tipo!_

- Sabe, eu estava um tanto nervoso. – Ele continuou, calmamente.

- Sério? – A menina perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

- Sim. Mas então me lembrei daquela vez em que tive de completar o time para os seus primos e você me disse que tudo ia fica bem, que ficaria de olho pra ter certeza de que eu ia dar o meu melhor. E me beijou na bochecha.

- Você se lembra disso? – Lucy achou que seu rosto poderia explodir em chamas. Eles tinham _sete anos _quando isso aconteceu!

- Claro que sim. – Lorcan soou meio exasperado. – Realmente fiz o meu máximo naquele dia, e meu time ganhou. Gosto de pensar que me saio melhor quando você está por perto, que você me trás sorte. Então, obrigado por ficar.

Lucy estava fazendo muita força para não tropeçar nos próprios pés. Não conseguiu dizer nada, mas Lorcan não pareceu reparar, apenas continuou olhando para o castelo cada vez mais próximo. A garota quebrou a cabeça tentando entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Por que, Lorcan Scamander, por quê?

* * *

><p>A segunda semana foi como a primeira, talvez até mais entediante. Fred fez as pazes com Karen na terça-feira, e por enquanto estava tudo bem; pelo menos até aquele domingo à noite, quando ele deixou os amigos na Sala Comunal para encontrar com ela. Dominique saiu logo depois, dizendo que ia até a cozinha e, como Samantha já tinha ido dormir, James se viu liberado para ir pro quarto e estudar (sim, ele também estudava!) enquanto esperava pelo primo.<p>

Dominique voltou bem tarde. Ficou muito corada ao notar que, dentre os poucos alunos remanescentes no Salão estavam Alvo, Rose, Scorpius e Sarah White. No entanto todos estavam entretidos com uma encenação do Malfoy e não repararam quando ela silenciosamente subiu as escadas e se fechou no dormitório feminino.

Na mesa do quarteto, Scorpius tinha se jogado parcialmente da cadeira e, com uma mão sobre a testa, arrancava risadas de Alvo e Sarah e sorrisos contrariados de Rose (que ela logo escondia atrás de um livro).

- É sério pessoal, eu não agüento mais. Estamos fazendo esse trabalho o dia _inteiro. _– Dramatizou ele. – Sinto como se minha mão estivesse prestes a cair; ou talvez minha cabeça.

- Não siga a luz branca, Scorpius! – Sarah brincou.

- O.K., gente, chega, vamos continuar...

- Ah meu Deus, Rosie! – Al bufou e, pegando uma pena, escreveu mais algumas palavras no pergaminho. – Pronto. Agora podemos deixar os dois últimos tópicos para depois.

- Mas são os maiores assuntos! – Ela exclamou, indignada.

- Mas ainda temos uma semana! – Scorpius retrucou, e Sarah sacudiu a cabeça em concordância.

- Me sinto obrigada a concordar com os meninos, Rose. Não posso fazer mais nada hoje.

- Vamos fazer assim. – Alvo começou, dando uma olhada em um pergaminho. – Sarah e eu escrevemos sobre os feitiços para transfigurar animais e vocês dois escrevem sobre a influência de se usar um feitiço não verbal na Transfiguração. Domingo que vem nos sentamos e juntamos tudo. Todos de acordo?

Ninguém reclamou. Isso surpreendeu Alvo demais, já que esperava que Scorpius e Rose resistissem a trabalhar juntos. O que os dois estavam tramando?

Porém, antes que pudesse pensar mais sobre isso, Scorpius juntou suas coisas e correu para o dormitório gritando "Banheiro!" (Rose não deixava nenhum deles ir ao banheiro há horas) e Rose guardou seu material rapidamente, desejou boa noite e foi embora, tomando cuidado para não chamar nenhum deles para ir com ela.

Alvo e Sarah juntaram seus livros mais devagar e em silêncio, até que o garoto percebeu: eles estavam tentando deixá-los a sós! Queriam juntar os dois! A idéia de que aqueles dois, que escondiam sentimentos aonde nem eles mesmos podiam vê-los, tentassem fazê-lo se apaixonar por Sarah era hilária. Logo Alvo não conseguiu mais reprimir as risadas, e Sarah olhou para ele, curiosa.

Enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, percebeu que estava exasperado. Ele não precisava dos amigos para gostar de Sarah; ele já gostava. Como podia não gostar? Ela era linda e gentil e inteligente. Era ela quem não gostava dele. Não é? Ou será que gostava? Scorpius achava que sim, e pelo visto, Rose também. Será que era ele quem estava errado?

- Desculpe. – Disse ele, quando se acalmou. Deveria contar a ela o que os outros estavam fazendo? Não. Sarah ia provavelmente morrer de vergonha. Tirou os óculos e limpou as lentes, e então teve uma idéia de supetão. – Sarah... Posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro. – Ela piscou, confusa.

- Preciso de ajuda com Rose e Scorpius.

Por um segundo Sarah franziu a testa, mas então abriu um sorriso deslumbrante: era a expressão mais bonita que Alvo já tinha algum dia visto no rosto de uma pessoa; nem um anjo poderia fazer melhor. Todo o seu rosto se iluminou, as covinhas ficaram mais evidentes e os olhos azuis se acenderam como estrelas. O coração dele falhou uma batida.

- Você quer juntar os dois? – Ela adivinhou. Ele teve que limpar a garganta antes de responder.

- Exatamente. Tenho certeza de que os dois se gostam. Quer dizer, tanta briga só pode vir de amor reprimido.

- Concordo com você. Mas como podemos fazer isso?

- Por enquanto vamos apenas deixá-los juntos. E sozinhos, claro. Como estou sempre com eles acabam me usando como escudo, mas sem mim será apenas questão de tempo até que o que sentem comece a aparecer. Tenho certeza. Posso contar com você?

- Claro que sim! – Eles apertaram as mãos, como que para selar o acordo. A mão de Sarah era tão pequena que sumiu dentro da dele.

Enquanto terminavam de guardar as coisas, Fred entrou, acenou e subiu as escadas, o Mapa do Maroto aparecendo em um dos bolsos. Alvo revirou os olhos. Ele e Sarah seguiram juntos até a base das escadas, mas, quando se virou para se despedir dela, a garota ficou na ponta dos pés, beijou sua bochecha e subiu correndo até o dormitório das meninas.


End file.
